The Ghost Seeker
by emyy250
Summary: Lok and the team have to find a mystery Seeker before they become a threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kitty Videos and Our New Mission

"Hey, watch this." Den turned his laptop toward me and played a video of a kitten trying to go down stairs.

"Cool." I nodded. Kitties were always nice.

"Lok, you better not be goofing off again." A british accent hung in the air. We looked at each other. Sophie had her hands on her hips. I don't think she knew that yet.

"He distracted me." I gestured to Den. She frowned.

"I'm gonna go." The brown haired boy slunk off to the room Dante gave him.

"You have learn these spells." She pointed the paper on my lap.

"It's harder to learn when it's like this." I complained.

"Princess, I think he means he learns better when someone else explains. The phrasing's old-fashioned so that doesn't help his pea brain." Zhalia liked to insult me because I was still "the Seeker who couldn't use Boltflare".

"Oh, let me see it." Sophie snatched the papers and read them.

"Where'd you get these, Soph?" I asked.

"My family's library. The one we met Lucas at. They were a book with some money." She studied the old spells.

"There was money?" I repeated.

"Lok, focus. These are powerful spells." Zhal scolded.

"She's right. Learn a spell like Hideface and you'll do well." Dante popped up on the TV. His TV. He let us use his house because Sophie's wasn't connet to the Foundation yet and as long as we kept it clean, we could spend the night.

"Dante!" Sophie and I cried.

"Dante?" Den thundered back downstairs.

"Why did you call?" Sophie coughed.

"Is it a mission?" I got glared at.

"Kinda. The Ghost Seeker is rumored to somewhere in the area. He, they, were sensed yesterday." Dante had use they for unknown genders and the Ghost might actually be a group them.

"You want us to look for someone nobody's seen? Sounds like top Foundation team material." Den boasted.

"They're dangerous for a reason, Den. I think I encountered them myself, but they wiped my memory." Dante reminded Zhalia's charge.

"Oh." The boy shuffled. He wasn't there for the call, but he saw how upset we got.

"We'll be careful, Dante. Have you found out why the titans are acting funny?" I promised.

"No, that's not our greatest concern right now. Your mission is to find the Ghost Seeker if possible and detain them until I get there." A card came out my Holotome. It said "Ghost Hunter", "Call me if anything happens." Dante blinked out.

"Ok." I missed my chance.

"Dante's a busy man." Zhalia said curtly. She missed him, but she didn't like to show it.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"When are going to look for the Ghost Seeker?" Den asked.

"Later, I think we should learn about the Ghost first." I pulled up some documents Dante send. Sophie wouldn't let us go until we found out everything we could. Zhal either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night 1

"I'm so bored. They're all the same." Den whined.

"You found something?" I asked. The girls looked up.

"Everyone sees this family somewhere: a blue haired man, a pink haired woman and their black haired kid, and then they don't remember much. Can we eat now?" Den pushed the papers off his lap, pouting.

"Where does it say that?" Soph looked through her pile.

"Uh, when they were describing what they were doing." He went to the kitchen, not paying attention.

"He's right." Zhalia read a bit closer.

"Should we tell Dante?" I liked to get their opinions with things like this.

"No." Zhal shook her head.

"Maybe later." Sophie made the so-so motion.

"Later then." I went to get food for myself. It was leftovers from last night. We all had dinner and got ready to leave. Cherit would hide in my bag until we got farther away from the neighbors. We split up, each taking a direction, and we didn't find anything unusal for a while. Just some strays and homeless people. We tried not to fight near them if we could, but Zhal had to Simplemind them couple times.

"Anything on your end, Soph?" I asked through my earpiece.

"No. You?" She replied, whispering. There much of been people near her.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Lok?" Den chimed in, a bit static-y at frist.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Just checking my earpiece. I tripped and it fell out." He admitted.

"Oh, that's ok. You find anything?" I had to check.

"I found a trinket shop. They made me buy a dumb hot pack. It's a hippo you put in the freezer or heat up." I had to hear that story.

"What did you do?" Zhalia joined in. I forget it was a multi-way radio. We don't really interupt each other like that.

"I, uh, hit my head." He said.

"I thought you tripped." I added, turning the corner to the park. Cherit was on my shoulder, helping me look. He was doing a good job of not talking here.

"I did and hit my head." Den hissed.

"Mmm." Zhal hummed.

"I hate you." He huffed.

"We all have our moments." I looked for anyone looking like what Den had said appeared before Dante and other victims lost their memories. Drugies, I don't think they would be allowed to have a kid. Teens, not the right coloring. Blue hair is rare trait and I didn't think anyone could have pink hair. The documents said the lady's hair didn't seem like it was dyed at all. So, I guess I'm looking for fully pink hair. Drug dealer, not blue haired and I don't like how he's looking at everyone. It feels wrong.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I'll look at it when we get home. Make sure it isn't bad." Zhalia told her charge.

"I used Everheal." Den told her, a bit crankily.

"Den." She said frimly.

"Ok. Fine. Check my head. Whatever. I'm tired and I wanna sleep." He yawned a bit.

"We can search without you if you're that tired." Soph had waited for a good time to jump in.

"Ugh! I'm not that sleepy." He said loudly.

"Hey, keep it down. My girl just got to asleep." A man's voice was picked up.

"Sorry. Wait, why are you outside?" Den asked.

"I think the better question is why are you alone out here?" He said to Den.

"Den, get away!" I hissed.

"I'm going home." My friend lied.

"Good. Now, hurry. It's after the haunting hour." The man chuckled.

"Weirdo." I heard my kinda brother (We didn't really talk about our bond a lot, but I had more rights than a normal friend does.) pick up his pace until he was far enough away.

"What happened?" Zhal asked.

"Some guy was outside and he wasn't happy I was near his house." The youngest of our team yawned again.

"We should go back home anyways. It's 1 'o clock. Who's closest to Den?" Zhalia looked at her phone or something.

"Thanks, Mom." He growled. I'm not exactly sure who his mother figure is so I don't know if he meant it. Maybe it's Zhalia, maybe it's my mom. Probably not Sophie. Wait, is Dante his father figure? Hmm.

"I'll get him." Sophie told us.

"Ok. Dante's as usual. Get there soon." I turned around and went back to our base.

Zhalia got there before me and left the door open. Sophie was half dragging Den inside. He was almost asleep, but he got to bed fine. We reported what we saw: not a lot, no one of interest, and creeps. It was a dead end tonight. We'd see if Den remembered anything about the man in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Visiting the man from last night

"Hmm, his hair was dark, but like brown-ish." Den ate his eggs. I sighed.

"We should go back there. Can you show us where it is?" I asked.

"I think so." He nodded. We finished our breakfast and went outside to follow Den to where he thought the house was.

Zig-zagging all over the southwest end of town was tiring. He didn't see anything familiar, but he was given the southwest-ish side so it was possible he veered south. We headed that way after a quick break and we found the trinket store he had to buy the ice pack from. Just a couple blocks down a side street lead us to the house. It was one story tall and was odd. Not quite Italian, but I had no idea what was wrong with it. It had a small garden and yard and was fenced off from the other houses with a brick wall. Kinda like Dante's house. The man with brown hair was outside again with girl somewhere around Den's age. And she was trying to use Boltflare.

"Boltflare... Boltflare?" She looked at her hand confused.

"It's o... Who are you?" The man noticed us, ready to fight us. He did have brown hair.

"No, it's fine. Look." I pointed to Kipperin. My titan made its amulet glow. Zhal and Soph did the same with Gareon and Icarus.

"Oh, and the boy?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for... Got 'im." He pulled Freelancer out of his pocket. He wanted go for a well known Titan.

"Let's go in." He took the girl by the hand and went in the house. We followed. The living room was cozy and bright. The TV was on the shopping channel and there was a walking balloon on the floor. It turned out to an iguana. They tied a ballon to him.

"Cal? Who are they?" A pink haired woman came in the living room and sat down on the single seat. A black haired girl, a pink haired woman, maybe he dyed his hair.

"They're Seekers and I want to know why they came out here." He growled.

"We're from the Foudation, the Huntik Foundation, the good guys, and we wanted to warn you about the Ghost Seeker. They wiped our friend's memory of him, them. We don't know if The Ghost is nice or not so be careful." I said as calmly as I could.

"We will." The lady smiled.

"I'm Lok. That's Sophie Casterwill, Zhalia Moon, and Den Pierce*****." I introduced us.

"Hey, don't eat that. You don't like being poked with my toe, then don't eat that." The man told the iguana.

"Anyway, that's Cal, short for Caliban, I'm Sabe. Hey, Lilly, where are you?" Sabe asked, looking around.

"Hi." Lilly appeared behind us.

"Yes, you're sneaky. Go get a snack." Cal told her. She left again.

"Are you active?" Zhal asked our hosts.

"Field? No, I have chronic back pain from an injury and... Sabe's not ready to go back yet." Cal said in hushed tone.

"Ah." She nodded.

"When did you meet Lilly?" Soph played with her sleeve.

"About a year ago." Sabe got to check on something.

"That's when we met." Den pointed out.

"Yeah, it is." I realized.

"Lil, no. That's not a snack." Sabe came back with Lilly. She had a big bowl of ice cream. It was bright orange.

"Is too." She pouted.

"Listen to her, Sw- Lil. If I eat half, will it be a snack then?" Cal grinned as Lilly shook her head.

"Share." Sabe told her.

"Fine. But I don't wanna." She handed Cal the bowl.

"I think we told you everything. Did I miss anything?" I asked Zhal.

"Here's the address to the main safe house here in the city." She got out a card and gave it to them.

"Ok." Sabe took it. Then we left. Den wanted a snack so we had to buy him one and we go home a bit later than I thought we would. We told Dante about the new Seekers in town and that we didn't have anything yet.

"Lok, it's fine. You just got your mission." Dante said calmly.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed.

"We forgot to ask them their last names." Sophie growled. Zhal's face darkened.

"We can go back later." I told Soph. But she was still mad that she forgot.

"You said Cal was teaching the girl spells?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, she was struggling." I remembered how confused she looked. Like she had done the spell before and couldn't anymore.

"Maybe you could help them. Teach her some spells and how to fight." He said slowly.

"I can do that." I knew I could. If they wanted me to. They acted more like a family than a team, but that wasn't a big deal. Just odd.

My stomach growled,"We'll talk more later. Go eat."

"Bye." I said before Dante disappeared this time. I made a pizza and then Soph made me study the new spells again.

***- Because no one knows his last name, I'll just go with Pierce.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bedtime/The troubles of a team leader

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Tired. I think we should go to bed." Sabe told me.

"Leave the house?" I got up from the couch.

"Yeah," Her hand intertwined with mine,"Breakspell."

"Breakspell." I whispered shallowly.

* * *

"Lok, Den needs an allowance. He can't keep asking us to buy him food." Soph complained.

"I'm not your kid." He shouted back.

"It'd be helpful." Zhal added.

"Hey!" My friend yelped.

"You're his guardian. Why don't you decide?" I asked Zhalia.

"I work for the Foundation. I get paid. But I can't get my money. Cuz I'm not 18." He frowned as he said it.

"Boo-hoo. If you wanna be gro-" Zhal stopped as realized she sounded like a mom. Sophie snickered.

"Um, why don't we give him a daily allowance so he buy his own food? When we go out." I sugguested.

"Ok." Zhal nodded.

"LOK!" Den growled.

"Den, he's our leader. Don't yell at him!" My girlfriend snarled back.

"I dont think this is how a team leader is-" Den was having a bad day.

"Uh, why don't we go play chess? You and me." I told him.

"On the big board? Outside." He asked.

"Yeah." I had him help him get the pieces and we played a quick round before Zhal made me go with to Lilly's. I tried to bring someone along with us, but she said no. I waved good bye and reminded Soph not wreak the house. We got to Lilly's house and it felt different. Heavy.

"Lil? We came to ask Sabe and Cal something." I called in once Zhal picked the lock.

"It's night time." She wandered out of her room, confused.

"It's moring, afternoon. You shouldn't be sleeping this late." I coaxed while Zhal tried not laugh.

"I'm tried. Go away now." She went back to her room. We waited a minute before we left.

"That was a bust." I said.

"We can always go back." Zhal told me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Some answers

"Sweetheart, why were you in a box?" Dante asked Lilly.

"Box?" She yawned, just waking up.

"I found you in a box. Sleeping. I sensed the Ghost Seeker so I brought you here." I tried not to frown. He wouldn't want me to leave Lil alone.

* * *

2 nights ago

"Ok, team, this time Zhal is going north, Sophie's southeast, Den goes east, and I take the southwest." I looked at him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to." Den hissed.

"It's better if we look somewhere new." I explained. He still frowned.

"Let's go." Zhal got up and took her charge with her. We followed the woman and went to our assigned sectors. I felt what I've only read about: the heavy magic of the Ghost Seeker. I ran as fast as I could toward the source, but it was so heavy I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I came to plot where Cal's and Sabe's house should have been and there was just a fridge box. Lilly's feet were sticking out.

"Lil?" I ran over and tried to wake her up. She wasn't responding so I took her with me.

* * *

"Do you remember what you did before you went to sleep?" Dante sat down across from her.

"He and the lady came by." She pointed to me.

"That was 2 days ago. You've been asleep for a long time." I chimed in.

"Sleepy." She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"How are you tired?" I heard Den in the hall. Someone jabbed him in the gut.

"Where did Cal and Sabe go? The people you were with." I prodded.

"To bed." She answered again.

"Then where are they?" Dante frowned. Teams just don't leave their own in a box. She could get reassigned to another team if we didn't find them back.

"In these thing-ies." She pulled her amulets out of her clothes. Sabriel's and Caliban's amulets glowed.

"They looked like people. Like real, actual people." I furrowed my brows.

"They like looking like people." Lilly explained, kinda.

"I see." Dante lied.

"I wanna sleep." The black haired girl repeated. Her gold flecked hazel eyes drooped.

"I know. Do you want to- Lok, let's leave." Dante got up and placed her further onto the couch.

"Right." I nodded. We went out into the hall with the others. Sophie peeked in to see why we left. Den probably used Everfight to heal the jab wound.

"I don't understand how she can change her titans apperance. It seems like she can't summon them. We should start her training as soon as she's better." Our friend admitted.

"Yeah. Whatever she's doing isn't good for her." Zhal agreed. I nodded.

"Are we going to let her stay on the couch?" Den asked.

"Of course not." Sophie barked. Then I had take the girl to a spare room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprises

It was a month before Lilly was well enough to even left alone for a long time. Zhal and Dante had to watch her. We, Sophie and I, still had to go to school. Appartently, she didn't know much about the Seeker world. Like how Titans lived in amulets or that if you get tired, you can't use powerful spells anymore. She was, magic wise, very strong, but not able to use her all of powers yet. I guess she learned some while on the road. She wasn't much of a fighter. I think sleeping took most of her enegry. Den didn't like Lilly, but I think he misses having attention.

"Let's go check on Lil." I opened the door to Dante's house. It was filled with toys and clothes. Zhal was cutting the tags off the pile.

"Dante, do you know what happened to your house?" I asked as he walked in.

"Somebody took our newest kid shopping." He looked at Zhalia.

"I couldn't let her stay in those ratty clothes." She said.

"She got me and Harrison new clothes too." Den told us.

"And toys too?" I asked.

"We're working on that bit." He smiled.

"Boop." Lil poked Den's nose.

"Hey!" He swiped at her hand. The TV just switched on then and it was Metz.

"Dante, we analyzed the swab you sent. It doesn't match any registered Foundation members." He shook the papers in the air.

"Any?" Dante repeated.

"Our Asian branchs are a little slow, but yes. Her parents aren't Seekers of ours." The old mentor of mine said.

"This makes things harder." He sat on the couch that didn't have Lilly's animals on it.

"Why is that important?" I asked.

"Because she's skilled in magic and she's untrained. Lilly's titans can summon themselves. That's why she was so tired." Dante growled. We might have stared. It wasn't like him to get frustrated.

"Cal and Sabe took care of me." She said.

"I know they did." He told her.

"I don't like the giant tub they put me in. It was gross. But you don't have a giant tub and you're nice." Lilly took a teddy bear off the pile.

"What?" We said loudly.

"The people in the white coats. They didn't let me have toys." Lil showed us the bear.

"The Organization?" Zhal hissed.

"Yeah! I don't like them." She answered.

"That makes sense and things harder." Metz nodded.

"Mine." Lilly hopped onto the couch. She tried to push Dante off, but he stayed were he set himself. She gave up trying to move the man and decided to stretch out.

"I think finding who did experiments on Lil should take priortiy." I spoke up.

"I agree." Sophie piped up.

"All right. But you're not putting her in danger, got it?" Metz waved at the girl. She smiled and waved back. Then she shoved her bear in Den's face.

"Hey!" He tried to defend himself, but it was too odd of an attack. Lilly relented and played with his hair.

"Floofy." She said. The boy frowned, but let her do what she was doing.

"We understand. Lil, don't try." Dante stopped her from summoning Sabriel. She had gotten bored of Den and his floof.

"I wish Harrison were here. He wouldn't pick on me. He _actually _respects me." Den told Lilly.

"Is he our brother?" She asked.

"Our? What, no, he's my brother. Mine." He turned to face his self proclaimed sister.

She just kinda stared at him. He was locked under her gaze. Dante went back to talking to Metz, figuring it'd solve itself. I don't know why she was so comfortable with staring at someone straight in the face, but she was. After Metz had hung up and Dante tapped the girl, she stopped.

"Phew." Den breathed.

"Lil, Metz wants to know who," Dante searched, "raised you. Do you remember?"

"Uh, the people in the white coats. And, and the foe. Then the foe died and Uncle Wilder came." She explained.

"DeFoe. Not a nice man. Did you ever hear anything about the outside?" She shook her head. The detective nodded.

"Maybe we should see _what_ they did to her. A couple blood tests should show us." Soph was more than likely right about them experimenting on her. I heard a growing wimper.

"Lilly, she didn't mean now. No needles." Dante soothed her. The wimper calmed down.

"Nice going, Princess." Zhalia growled, taking her new charge upstairs.

"She really is turning into a mom." I said to myself. Dante laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lilly's check up

Dante's POV

"Alright, kiddo. We're done." The doctor wiped the area where the needle was. Lilly looked me and I nodded. She let go of my hand. I flexed my fingers as I stood.

"When we will get the results?" I asked.

"Stickers?" Her hazel eyes sparkled.

"Uh, here. In a few weeks or so." He went to a drawer and got out a small sheet. She just lit up.

"I need to talk with him for a minute. So, go to the waiting room." I told her.

"Ok." Lil-ly said and opened the door.

"How is she growing?" I watched as blurred green shirted, blue haired figure took the girl's hand from the frosted window.

"She seems to growing normally, but her veins are small. And we need to do more testing. I don't think she's as mentally devolped as someone else in her age group." He explained.

I figured that something wasn't right, but I chalked it up to trauma. Maybe it's something else too. I nodded. We'd have to get Foundation doctors and therapists for her and Den. Harrison too. Children are expensive. But people like Lilly need a second chance.

"I have a family doctor I can take her to." I told him and left. Zhalia and Lilly were in the waiting room. The younger covered the older in stickers. Too many stickers in fact.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's go home." Zhal told her. She followed.

"Where she get all those stickers? The doctor gave her a small sheet." I asked, partically guessing.

"She made more. I think she just wanted them and her magic made more." The blue haired woman said as my Freelancer was summoned. The blue and yellow striped knight-ish monster ran past us and we only paused for a moment before giving chase. It went to get Lilly who stopped to look at store window.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Freelancer quietly.

'_She is ours. We must... keep an eye on her since she can't summon her Titans properly.' _It answered.

"We-" I started out loud, '_Who's we? I didn't know she was gone.'_

'_Us. Foundation Titans.' _My Titan said plainly.

"Can we go in?" Lilly pointed to the window.

"No, Sweetie," I let the word slip, "I have some calls to make."

Zhal let the girl hold her hand. She, our new team mate, just had this thing about her that made her likable. I don't think Zhalia let anyone put stickers on her. We walked back home and Lok was there. He was sleeping. Lilly went to go play. I woke Lok up and told him and Council what Freelancer told me.

"They want to protect her?" Lok repeated.

"I believe so. But Freelancer said specifically "Foundation Titans". It knows who it working for and who to trust." I said.

"You lost the girl! In town. People could have seen." Montehue pointed out.

"We got lucky, yes. I'll find some lower energy Titans tomorrow for her. We just came back from her check up. I'm trying not to overwhelm her with new things." I explained.

"When will you train her?" Someone questioned bluntly.

"I've been teaching her a few things here and there. I'll start tomorrow." I said and the channel changed.

"Give it." Zhal reached for the remote. Lilly had it and moved out of her reach.

"Dante? Why can't we see you?" Metz's voice came from the speakers.

"The computer upstairs broke. The screen is tinted green now." She settled for a spy cartoon.

"I don't have a computer up- Lok, get out your Holotome." I told him. He did and showed it to her.

"Is this what my computer looks like?" I asked as she fiddled with it until it started playing the show she just picked.

"Yeah." Lil nodded.

Zhal turned the TV put to the right imput and we saw Metz again, "Lilly thought Dante's Holotome was a computer and it broke. She came down to watch TV."

"I see." He nodded, "Anything else before we go?"

"No, sir." I said.

"Alright then." And the TV switched back to normal.

"Ooo." Lilly closed Lok's Holotome as another episode came on. I smiled.

Dante's POV End


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

New friends

"Ok. Dante's going to get some Amulets and you chose which you like." I explained.

"More friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, more friends." Lilly didn't really get that Titans were for fighting. Whatever the Organization did to her must have backfired. She's not fighting material.

_'Hi, uh, Lok? That's it, right?' _Her Caliban asked me a Bond, telepathically.

"Yes?" The Titan's owner didn't think was in any way wrong or the least bit odd.

_'So, she gets to keep these ones? The Titans.' _It seemed like this happened before.

"Yeah." I reassured.

"I want a puppy." Lil interjected.

"I'm sure Dante could get you one." I heard someone walk in.

"We're not talking a real puppy, are we?" Zhal looked at me.

_'No.' _Caliban told her.

"Oh, well- I need to find Dante." She went to turn around, but our friend was already there with a few chests of Amulets.

"What about?" He set them down. Lil stayed put, waiting for the ok.

"Her Caliban talked to us. It asked me if she could keep the Titans she bonded with and told Zhalia we weren't getting her a real puppy. Well, it said "No" but- It talked to us." I reined myself in.

"I see. Let's get back to that. Lilly, look through the chests." Dante opened them and motioned us to the hall.

"I don't like how her powers are growing." Zhal said.

"Maybe they're not growing. Maybe she's getting more control over them." I said.

"Either way, it's dangerous. She-," Dante paused his thought, "We can see you. You're fine. She doesn't know how to use them. We need to teach her as soon as we can."

"Yeah." I nodded. We went back in and Lil had a few piles, and Bubblelifts, of Amulets. She plopped an Amulet into a floating blue bubble and put it on a pile. One pile was bigger than the others.

"All done." She held up the 4 amulets. A Bulreguard, a Hoplite, a Solwing, and a Sorcerel, Sabriel's sister Titan.

"Ok, now clean up." Dante bent down to help her. She was trying to figure out where an Amulet went by matching it to each slot. It was going to take forever. It'll be faster if I help. Dante and I cleaned up while Lil helped. She wanted to do more, but it was like a large puzzle. She seprated the piles and made sure no one stepped on them. Amulets hurt. Then she Bonded with her Sorcerel and needed a nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Uncle Lu

Sophie's POV

"Lil, how'd you get up there?" The girl was hanging from the rafters.

"I'm stuck." She said again.

"We're working on getting you down." I told her. Dante was getting his step ladder. He came back and tried to help her down, but her hands were glued to it.

"Ow, owie, noooo." She whined as he tugged on her wrists.

"What spell did you try?" Our mentor asked her.

"Stopglue." She replied.

"Who taught you that?" He said as gently as he could.

"I saw Den do it." She thought for a moment.

"Maybe you shouldn't use Stopglue like that." I pointed out.

"Ok." She agreed.

Lok came and decided to help figure out a way to Lil down without hurting her. I went to call Lucas. He might know of something to help us. It was for the good of all Seeker kind. I summoned my Cypherdex and called him. He answered after the second beep.

"Sophie?" He asked.

"Lok and our team have found a girl, probably an orphan, with extraordiary abilities in spells and general magic. She's very powerful and I need some help from our family." I said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Uh, she's stuck." I glanced toward the hall.

"Stuck where?" My brother persisted.

"I'm free! Auntie Sophie, look." Lilly thundered down the hall, looking for me. She thought since Dante and Zhalia were caring for her, they were her new parents. But why we aunt and uncle is beyond me. She finally found the room I was in and showed me her hands. They were covered with dry glue.

"Lilly, this is my brother, Lucas." I turned her to the screen.

"Hi, Uncle Lu." She waved.

"Lucas." He corrected.

"Who's that?" Lane asked, pointing to Lil.

"I'm Lilly. This is Auntie Sophie. Daddy said I have too much magic in me. I learned lots of spells from him." She explained and casted Raypulse at a scrap of paper.

"He said your magic is powerful. Don't run off like that." Zhalia stood by Lil.

"She meant Dante." I clarified.

"What exactly can she do?" My brother frowned a bit.

"Daddy said I shouldn't let my friends, uh, Titans, talk to strangers. Or make them look like people." Lil told him.

"I, um, see." Lucas paused.

"Can we go visit Uncle Lu?" She asked Zhal.

"I don't know. It's up to Auntie Sophie?" She smiled at me.

"Can we? I wanna see him." The non-quite teen girl bounced up and down.

"I suppose, but you must listen to me." He told her.

"Yay! Daddy, we're gonna go visit Uncle Lu. Dad, Dad." She ran off.

"It's... Nevermind. Sophie, you realize she risks the safety of all Seeker kind. Why haven't we heard about her?" My brother growled.

_'Look here, loser. My mistress doesn't need your shit. It was hard enough to deal with the Organization without her losing hope. I'll fight you with or without Dante's consent.' _Sabriel's ghostly image leaned in close to the hologram.

"I... I..." He sputtered. Lane and Dellix looked confused.

"Listen to..." Zhalia started only to pause.

_'Her is fine. Lilly thinks you're nice. It's just been us for years.' _The Titan told her.

"Thank you. I try." The older woman got sidetracked.

"Uh, wasn't there something you wanted to say?" Dellix asked.

"Yes, listen to her." Zhal summerized.

"Ok. I guess." Lucas said, dazed that he got verbally threatened by a Titan.

"I found Uncle Lok instead. Sabe! Daddy said I can't summon you yet. Go in. Go... in." She dug the Amulet out of her pocket and showed it to her Titan. Sabriel laughed and went into her Amulet after giving her mistress a kiss goodbye.

"Hi. Lil said she wanted me to meet someone." Lok restrained himself.

"Hi. I'm activating the Blue Star." Lucas paused for the happy goodbye from our newest niece.

"Star?" She asked.

"It's so my family knows it's time to meet." I explained.

"Food?" She wondered.

"I'll pack some snacks." Zhal told her. Dante forgot to tell her dinner was going late one night and she thought she wasn't getting any food.

"Why are we all in here?" Den came in.

"Lilly wanted us to meet Uncle Lucas." Lok said and motioned him to nod. He did, slowly.

The rest of the team went to the living room. I took Lilly to my library to see how she learned from books. She thought we were going to get her more books from the public one and was upset and refused to look the books I brought her for half an hour. Her Sorcerel explained that she could learn spells from the books. Then she did what I had wanted. She learned Everheal and proclaimed she was going to heal kitties so I had to chase her. She was fast and hard to track. I found her petting a dog. I took Lil home and we stayed there for the rest of the day.

Sophie's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

To the Fotress of Iron Will

It was Lil's first time on a plane, well, awake. Luckily, we were taking a Foundation plane so we didn't have to explain that to anyone who was sitting next to us. Turns out, she thought it would be like a car ride. It was not. She unnerved and had to wrapped in blankets until we hit a smooth spot. Then she was alright. She was just a mounds of blankets with eyes.

"Why is Lil covered in blankets?" Dante asked when we got to a good spot to walk around in.

"Taking off scared her. So we covered her in blankets to make her feel like she was naping." I said. She liked to nap in Dante's room because his blankets were giant for her.

"I see. Zhal has the controls. Lok, why don't you practice some more?" He told me.

"Ok." I got up and walked to the coughpit.

Dante's POV

"Hi, Daddy." Lilly waved which made the blanket bounce up, too.

"Hi, Sweetie. Let's get you out of those." I helped get her out and I explained where we were going. She understood we were going because of Lucas and her powers, but I don't she knew why it was so important. She must have been part of demonstrations to show off the Organization's newest weapon.

I got Lil out her books and her bear. She read then played with Den. He sighed and tried to keep her away, but she broke through. He went along with a game of patty cake then it turned into I'm-not-touching-you. Sophie had to break that up. Lilly decided to take a nap.

"Dante? What will we tell my family?" Sophie asked.

"We'll be careful about this." I told her.

"I, ok." She sunk back into her seat.

The ride was quiet after that. Lil got hungry after we landed and we got lunch. Then we set off to the Fortress of Iron Will. Lok complained about the heat. Lil made her Hoplite carry her after we were far enough away. Den frowned like he wanted to be carried. As we were going up the small mountain, my youngest team mate said her tummy hurt. I told her we would be there soon. we opened the giant doors and I saw Casterwill family. I had to introduce myself to some members. Sophie took Lilly and Den to meet her cousin, Viviane. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of vomiting.

"Lilly!" Sophie cried.

"Take her outside! Does anyone know Everheal?" Someone else shouted.

_'Casterwills, stay back! You are the cause of this!" _Lilly's Sorcerel yelled.

I went outside with Lilly and the girl was covered in blood, mostly around her mouth and on her tummy. Lok was video chatting with Metz to get advice and Sophie was looking up Everheal. Zhalia did her best with what we had brought. I went to Zhal and took her place.

"Lil, you're going to be ok." I soothed.

_'Dante, my mistress knows Everheal, but I need more power to do the spell.' _Sorcerel asked me. Her lowered hand glowed with pink power. I took it.

"Dante!" Zhal yelled.

I felt like someone pinned me down and put a bag on my head. I felt my body use a power and I could see again. Sorcerel let go of my hand.

"Daddy." Lilly gasped.

"Lilly." I held her.

"My mouth taste bad." She told me.

"I know." I picked her up.

"Where are we going to put her?" Lok asked.

"We can't let her go back in." Sophie interjected.

"Ever... everfight." Lil tried, but she was too weak.

"Shh," I thought for a moment, "Lok, go get my backpack."

"Ok." He scrambled up and ran inside.

We waited for him to come back. He panted as he came back. I had Zhal hold Lil as I dug through it to find the tent and cot. We walked down the path to field and I set up the tent and cot for her. I used Everheal again then I put Lil on the cot. I had Sophie go explain to her family where we were. I didn't want to leave her alone so soon. I sat next to Lilly, telling myself she'd be fine.

Dante's POV End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dinner time

"Dante, I can watch her for a bit." I walked in. It had been a few hours since Lil got sick. It was intense. They argued about what to do with her like Zhal wasn't there. Big mistake. They weren't going to study her or take her away from us. We had dinner afterwards.

"Let me know if anything happens." He got up. Lilly decided to wake up then and started tearing up.

"Daddy!" She called out, reaching for him.

"Lil, it's ok." He went back to her side.

"I wanna go home." She hugged him.

"I know." He told her.

"Lok, did yo- Oh. I'll go them dinner then." Soph popped in and then left.

Lilly whined and sniffled as she remembered Uncle Lu made all the Casterwills come. We said that he had no idea this would happen. He had to apolgize. She threw a tomato from her sandwich at him when he tried to fake it. Zhal smiled. Lucas was not happy about how his niece treated him, but Leader of the House of Nobles means nothing to her.

We would stay here for the night. I had my tent I could share with Sophie. I didn't think Lilly wanted to go in the Fortress if possible. She kept trying to use a spell I never heard of: Ghostwalk and made a tiny portal to get her blankey she had to leave at home. She had packed her bear, which was named Sir Floofy because of of his fur. Dante asked how she got her blankey and showed him the spell. He would ask who knew the spell tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Watching Lilly

Sophie's POV

"Zhal, no. Lok can't watch her. Look at him. He's practically dead." Dante shook Lok. He moaned, but didn't wake up.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Lil, go eat with Auntie Sophie." Dante told his daught- our team mate. Just because Lilly calls him Dad doesn't mean I have to reinforce it.

"Ok. I got food." She showed me the plate of mostly eaten pancakes.

"I know. Dante should give you food." I told her. She still had trouble with concept of getting things when she needed, or wanted, them. She doesn't let Den touch Sir Floofy because she heard somewhere that boys kill teddy bears. Or her blanket. Only Dante and Zhalia could.

"Pancake food." Lilly told me. She often forgets verbs: is, like, and so on.

"Yes, it is." I nodded and got my own breakfast. We ate until she had her fill.

Then she made me go outside and play a game of catch. Den woke up and ate as Lil and I played. She made him join too. Dante and Zhalia had left to go talk to my family. I had to watch Lilly and Den since Lok wasn't up.

"Can't we do something else now?" Den tossed the ball away.

"No." She tossed it to me.

"I never got to inside the Fortress last time." He whined.

"It fills you up with magic then you barf." Lil told him.

"Is that what happened?" I held the ball back.

"Ball." She reached.

"Not yet." I moved it out of her reach.

"Yeah, what you mean?" Den cocked his head.

"The, the fort gived me magic and I barfed. People give me magic too. But the fort too big." She attempted.

"Seekers give off magic?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. And friends. Like Cal. Daddy gives big magic. Auntie Sophie does too. Yours tastes bad. Like blood. Mommy's kinda tastes like yours." Lilly wrinkled her nose.

"Big isn't a taste." I said.

"I think she means you give off a lot of magic." Cherit decended from the mountain.

"Yeah. And other magics too. Like the foe's magic and Den's. Sometimes there's a lot of other magic." Lil took her ball and tossed it to the small Titan.

"Let's go tell Dante." I urged.

"Catch." Lil pointed.

"C'mon. We've been playing for an hour." Den huffed.

"I stay with Uncle Lok." The girl went back in the tent.

"As long as she's happy, it should be fine." Den Hyperstrided up to the door.

"Den! We can't- Nevermind." I muttered as I followed him. Dante wasn't going to happy with me. Letting kids make my decisions. I'm the adult.

I opened the door and saw Den trying to get someone's attention. It wasn't working. He frowned. Everyone was watching Dante break up a fight between his girlfriend and someone from my family.

"Dante! Lilly told us something important." I called out.

"In a minute." He yelled back.

After he took care of the situation, he came to us. We went to a secluded corner and Den and I told him what Lilly tried to explain. There were some holes, but she didn't know what was going on with her. Dante's lips twitched down. Zhal sensed something was wrong and went to check on Lok.

"So, I think she meant there were too many Casterwills in one place to... process all their magic." I thought.

"You left her alone! Both of you!" Zhalia kicked Den in the back.

"Gah!" He fell and curled up into a ball.

"Whee!" Lilly was on Zhal's back.

I turned and blocked her kick. Then she used Mindsight. I thought I was hitting her, but I wasn't. Zhal punched me a few times before I was on the ground. I groaned.

"Auntie?" Lil asked.

"Everfight. I'm ok." I got up.

"Everfight." Den got up too.

"Lilly, are you feeling ok?" Dante asked.

"Uh, yeah." The girl made the woman go to Dante. He felt her forehead.

"We better not stay too long. Just in case." He went to my family what he just learned. I went over to help answer questions.

Sophie's POV End


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Into the Fortress

Zhalia's POV

"Moma?" Lil slid off my back.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When's lunch?" She sat on the cot.

"Soon," I turned to Den, "You are older than her! If Sophie has to do something, **you** stay behind. Remember the first month? Remember _that_ next time. Oh, Lil, you did the right thing. You stayed put." I reassured her.

She was hiding under her blankey. Not good. She peeked out. I made Den go outside. I comforted her and let her rest. I lead him to a new place and told his punishment. He had to watch her for the next month. He pouted, but he said nothing. Caliban carried his mistress out of the tent.

_'She's not really sleepy. But not happy. So, we're going for a walk.' _He waved.

"Cal, no." I called.

_'We'll be back.'_ He called back.

"Caliban! You tell Dante where I went. To go get Lilly." I ran after the Titan. He was fast. He held her facing backward, facing me.

"Mommy! Cal, Mommy wants to come." Lil told her Titan. He stopped and waited for me. Good, I didn't have use Nimblefire.

_'Can I carry her for a bit?' _The undisgused Titan shurgged.

"Sure." I smoothed her hair down. We walked quietly for a bit. Lilly looked at the trees and pointed out the animals she heard to us. It was mostly "Birdy."

"Mommy turn?" Lil reached for me. Cal gave her to me.

"Lilly..." I tried to put on the ground, but she wouldn't stand, "You're stubborn."

"It's Mommy turn." She explained.

"Fine." I put her on my hip. I walked the girl back to our tent. Dante was waiting for us with a pouting Den.

"Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed.

"What's this I hear about Cal taking you for a walk?" He took our girl from me.

"Mommy yell at Den. So Cal an' me went bye bye. Then Mommy came with us." She told him.

"I see. Cal, go back in your Amulet," Dante told her Titan. He nodded and turned into a blue ball, going straight to his mistress. She batted at the light he left behind, Ok, Lil, we're going into the Fortress again, but you'll stay with me or Mommy."

"Ok. Auntie Sophie's magic tastes like the fort." She said as my boyfriend put her down and had her pratice Hyperstride. She got far ahead us, almost to the path to the Fortress. I felt my heart drop as she zoomed up it and off it.

"Lilly!" Dante started running, but Lil was floating upwards by then. She used Bubblelift. Her bubble popped when she landed on the path. Dante caught up to her and made her hold his hand while he walked. We got to the Fortress doors after a few stops to look at some neat things on the ground.

"Dante! Uh, Lucas wants to talk to Lil." Lok walked up to him.

"About?" He stopped Lil from going right away.

"I dunno." The blond shurgged.

"Uncle Lu gonna be nice now?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure he will." Lok nodded.

"Ok." She nodded.

"I'll take her to him." I took Lilly. We walked until we found the Casterwill. He was in a small meeting hall. My daughter was more forgiving and waved to the man.

"Oh, hi, Zhalia." He said.

"What do you want to see Lilly for?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to her about her powers." The older sibling said stiffly.

"I know lots of magic." Lilly chirped.

"I know. I want to know who taught you." Lucas tried to grin.

"Daddy." Lil answered.

"Before him." The lopsided grin had a tint of annoyance.

"The people in the white coats. They were mean." The black haired child scooted behind me.

"I see. Wha-" Sabe held her sword to the heir's throat.

_'The Organization. She doesn't know anything. Don't ask again.' _Sabe sneered.

"You better listen. Lil doesn't have much control over Sabriel or Caliban yet." I threatened.

Lucas didn't say anything, but nodded. Lilly tugged at my shirt. I bent to hear her.

"I think he scared of my magic." She whispered which was an almost inaudible sound.

"I think so, too, but he's not allowed to be mean." I frowned.

"Maybe he gonna be nice after Daddy figure out my magic." Lil thought.

"Is Lilly even saying anything?" Lucas asked.

"She's whispering. You're not suppose hear anything," I snipped, "C'mon, kiddo. Let's go."

"Ok." My girl followed after she called Sabe. I told her to go find Dante. She did and left me with her Titan.

"What do you know?" I looked at the woman-esque being.

_'Cal knows the most. He bonded with her frist. He doesn't talk about the early days or try to tell me. Her magic was pretty stable when I bonded with her. They put her in tubs of liquid or injected her with it and did tests. Made Lil do spells and bond with Titans. Some she almost Powerbonded with, but they didn't let her keep them. That's when her powers got wild. Nobody got close to her or they'd pass out. Cal and I learned that we could use some of her powers. We could only changed what we looked like for a long time. Someone was telling Lilly stories of the Foundation or maybe she heard gossip, but it gave her hope._

_A year ago, when the Organzation was at its weakest, we escaped and we started running. Lil got more powerful as she grew. But we didn't really know what that was so we wondered why she needed new clothes all the time. Cal thinks she's about 12 or something. And I met when she was 5. Then we ran into Dante and we went to where you live and met you guys.' _Sabriel explained.

"Mommy, look. I got Daddy." Lilly had come back.

"Good job. Lilly, how old do you think you are?" I asked her.

"I dunno. What's old?" She shurgged.

"When did you meet Caliban?" I went on.

"Forever." She answered. Then she had Sabriel pick her up and they went to go play.

"What was that?" Dante stepped closer.

"I wanted to hear what Lilly thought." Then I told him what Sabe told me.

"Why hasn't she Powerbonded with them yet? If she almost did with those other Titans, then why not with them? I think we need to talk to Cal." He said, watching Sabe mess with the Casterwills. She changed her looks and turned parts of her invisible and swung her master around on invisible arms.

"Not now. She's playing." I smiled as Den joined her. He used his powers to add to the confusion.

"Never." Dante smiled.

Zhalia's POV End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lucas says Sorry and We have Dinner

"Uncle Lok!" Lil hugged me.

"Hey! What's going on?" I hugged back.

"Sabe came out and we played." She told me.

"Oh. That's nice. What did Lucas want?" I looked at her.

"He was mean." Lilly frowned. It wasn't a happy sight.

"I'll kick his butt if you want." I offered.

"Really?" She looked at me like this was a new option.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"YEAH." She clapped.

I saw Lucas talking to Dante and then Lil making puppy eyes. I had to. I walked up normally and kicked his butt. Dante looked shocked for a moment, but then heard Lil laugh. Lucas was rubbing his behind. My mentor frowned sternly at me.

"Lok." He said.

"I'm sorry." I huffed.

"Why would you do that?!" Sophie's brother recovered.

"Lilly said you were mean to her." I shurgged.

"Why take the word of a child?!" He got up after he used Everfight.

"Cause she wouldn't lie about this," I nodded, "Zhal! Was Lucas mean to Lil?"

"Yes!" She yelled.

"He's a meanie!" Lilly hugged Dante. The man glared at older boy.

"Lucas! What did you ask her?!" Viviane demanded.

"I- I asked who taught her was teaching her how use her powers. She said Dante, but I knew that wasn't right and asked again. She said 'The people in the white coats.' I was going to asked what she meant when her Sabriel came out and pointed its sword at me." He explained in a nervous to upset to calm tone.

"Say sorry." Vivi crossed her arms.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I upset you." Lucas looked at Dante.

"Ok." She looked at him.

"She accepts." Dante rubbed her back.

"I- Ok." Lucas sighed.

"Now, Lucas, we have another meeting." Viviane told him.

"Alright." He left with the little redhead.

We went back outside and rested for bit. Lilly didn't mess with Den too much. We snacked and waited until we were called back for dinner. It was kinda like a family dinner, but not as fun. No one talked. Vivi tapped her fork on a glass.

"Hello? We have come to a conclusion. Lilly will stay with Dante Vale and Zhalia Moon. Sophie will send us progress reports and general updates. She must train every day and we must be informed if something goes wrong." She annouced. Some of the Casterwills protested. Then they stopped.

"Ah. Hello, Casterwills. You've met my new sister, Sorcerel and my partner, Sabriel. I'm Caliban. This here," He was in his human form and lifted Lilly up,"is my Seeker and my pride and joy. And if any of you break these conditions, I will find you." He put Lil back down and whispered something to Dante before going into his Amulet.

"Bye bye." Lilly waved.

Nobody said much after that and we finished dinner. Then we went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Going home

Lilly didn't liking taking off in the airplane and almost used her new power to make a portal to get home, but Dante got her not to. He had to hold her in his lap. Then she was fine. Enough to want to Zhal to read to her. Dante and I flew the plane.

Den's POV

Zhalia read to Lilly from a baby book about fairies. She sat in my, our mo- guardian's lap. Lilly needs someone else to take of her. We're the Foundation's top team. She's just a baby. Kinda. The point is she needs a new family.

Suddenly, I was a bubble and dragged to Lilly. She popped it and I fell on my butt. I groaned.

_"_Den need story." Lil fished out another baby book. It had a frog in a raincoat on the cover. Zhalia glared me not to say anything. She read to us and then she got up to check on something.

Lilly played with my hair and then I had to help make a tower out of squishy blocks. She spelled out her name then my name. I spelled as many words as I could, but she kept choosing words like "cat" and "woolf". Woolf was supposed to be wolf. I don't think she knew very many words. After that, it was her snack time and I was left alone. For a few minutes.

I got a my own snack of little cookies and a juice box. Lilly was good for snacks at least. I ate and drank. Zhalia came back and took Lil to go nap or she would get cranky. I went back to my game on my phone. I got to the end of the level went when someone took my phone.

"Hey!" I looked up. It was Dante.

"Your game is fine. We have to talk." He sat in front of me. Sophie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"About?" I asked.

"Why you act so on-and-off to Lilly." He wasn't happy.

"I-" I started.

"You have to be nice to her. We're all she has. She looks up to you. Be nice." Dante said in calming tone.

"She's like a baby. How can she protect herself if she isn't even use her powers when she wants? You're going to have to leave again soon to New York and... Yeah." I stopped.

"You're worried. She'll be fine. Her control will grow as we teach her and I've decided to come back to the team. I don't think Zhalia can handle you both by herself and watch Lok." I frowned. I was too mature.

"That's good." I told him.

"So, behave and set a good exmaple for her, ok?" He summarized.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Good. Here." He gave me my phone back.

"And don't you dare teach her anything stupid." Zhalia had come back.

"I won't." I promised.

I guess I was a big brother again. To a powerful Seeker and she doesn't even know how to spell "flowers" right.

Den's POV End

We landed the plane and Lily then used her new power to go home. She only took her stuff and we were left at the airport. Dante was kinda upset, kinda worried. We were rushed home to find her watching TV in her jammies. Dante had a talk with her and she promised not run off, so to speak, again. She tried to help make dinner, but Zhalia decided she would be better at setting the table.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Apple goo

Zhalia's POV

"Apple goo, apple goo, apple goo." Lilly chanted. She wanted apple sauce.

"Lilly, no. You have yogurt." I grabbed her arm. Then yanked my hand back. She was doing magic.

"Okay." She held my hand.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We has apple goo now." Lil told me. Then my phone rang.

"Zhalia, something weird just happened. I was napping and then there was flash in the kitchen. I went to look and there was a pack of apple sauce on the counter." Lok yawned.

"Lilly made it. Go back to your nap." I hung up.

"Sabe likes when I make food." She said.

"Daddy is going to talk to you." I went to the front and paid. We went back home and Dante was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"I made apple goo and Mommy thinks it's bad." Lilly went to get the apple sauce.

"I don't like that she made it with her magic after I said no apple sauce." I explained.

"See? But it's good." Lil showed him the date on the box.

"Mommy said no apple sauce and you disobeyed her." Dante put the food on the table.

"We still have money?" She asked.

"Yes. We still have money." He hid his concern.

"Bye bye, apple goo." She poked it and it disappeared in smoke.

"Can I talk to Cal?" Dante asked her.

"Yeah. Lil, listen to Zhal and Dante, ok?" Cal gave her to Lok, who was still on the couch, "Sleep."

She curled up next to him and used Darksleep. I would have to tell her that's not how use it later. That was a different way of using it though.

"How exactly did you live before you met us?" Dante asked.

"She made food and whatever and we made the big stuff like a house and shopped for her with the money we... got." Cal smiled uneasily.

"Stole." I corrected.

"Ok. Fine, we weren't the best parents ever, but who is? It's not like we could stay long enough to get a job." Caliban growled.

"You don't bring up money in front of kids." Dante looked back at the two sleeping childern in the room. Lok was so worried when it seemed like they couldn't get plane tickets to go to the Tomb of Nefertiti. Poor kid.

"Ok, I know that now." The blue haired man gave up.

"Good. Now, you Bonded with her frist, so you should know more about what happened to her." Dante waited.

"Geez, at least, butter me up a bit. It was years ago and I didn't have mental clarity or the words for much. She was just a baby, toddlar, when I met her. Someone had my Amulet and she grabbed it. And we Bonded. I was confused at frist. Like this tiny human was my Seeker? Then they made me go back in my Amulet.

From what I could gather, they fought about letting her keep me. And they did tests on her. She didn't like them. I think they wanted her power. I remember someone saying how it was weird a baby had all this power and the only close to her level was Dante... V? I dunno." Cal shurgged.

"Dante Vale?" Dante asked.

"Yeah. That's your name, huh? It's been so long. And you were, uh, an adult. Anyway, that's all I know. They wanted her power and they did tests." He nodded.

"Sabe said she almost Powerbonded with some Titans, so why hasn't she with you?" I looked at the human illusion.

"She doesn't want to. She can do this thing where she pushes us away from her when we try to. Maybe you should tell her it's not bad." Cal went back to his normal Titan form and woke Lilly up.

"Cal? Upise." She yawned. The Titan did what it was told.

"Caliban said you don't want to Powerbond with him." Dante started.

"Nu-huh." She blinked sleepily.

"Sweetheart?" I purred. Dante understood. She wasn't going to get it just yet.

"Let him go back in his Amulet. You're going to get more tired." He held out his arms for our girl and her Caliban vanished.

"Love you." Lil closed her eyes.

Dante put her to bed as I put everything away and kept Den from eating it. Harrison would need to meet Lilly sometime. Maybe he's ready to live with us. We can kick Sophie out. She has her own mansion. Lok, he can stay. He does chores most of the time. I'd have to call Harrison soon. Let him see his new sister. We were eating when the black haired girl came downstairs, saying she was hungry. I made her a sandwich and went to mine.

Zhalia's POV End


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Coming Home

Harrison's POV

"No, go away." I hid under my pillow from the beeping noise.

"Harrison, wake up!" Zhalia? I looked and my Loreslave **(Blood Spiral Holotome) **had opened up recogizing Zhalia as a member too.

"Zhalia, what's going on?" I yawned.

"I want you to meet someone." She looked around and pulled a black haired girl onto her lap. She smiled and waved. I waved back.

"Hi. I'm Lilly. This is Mommy. I love Mommy." She told me in a struggling, just wrong voice. Oh, she was a "special" kid.

"She's your new sister." Zhalia said.

"What? Her? No way!" I protested.

"Harrison!" She barked.

"Hi, Lilly." I sighed. Lilly didn't care. She was happy.

"Hi! You're my brother." She wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Yep." I smiled weakly.

"Zhalia- Harrison!" Den came into frame.

"Den!" I cheered up.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It's good." I said.

Lilly was still there with Zhalia. She had a teddy bear. She picked at its arms, making them move. Zhalia asked how school was going and other boring junk. I said it was fine. Then she started yawning and Zhalia went to go get her ready for nap time. Den took her seat.

"What's with her?" I asked.

"Lilly? I dunno. I guess she was some kinda lab rat since she was a baby. The Organization did these weird tests on her to try and get her power. She's really powerful. Dante says we gotta be nice to her since she was locked up all her life. Or we'll get punished. That's more what Zhalia said, but still." Den frowned.

"Ok. What do you mean by powerful?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"She's really good at magic. Her Titans can summon themselves and look like people," I raised an eyebrow, "It's true."

"Did you tell about Lilly?" Zhalia came back.

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"Good. Be nice and don't you dare pick on her. I remember the training days." She frowned at me. I was rough with my opponents.

"I won't." I said.

"Alright. Now, when can you get here?" She asked.

"What?" Den didn't know what this was about either by the look on his face.

"Dante and I think you should try living here again. So, when?" She waited.

"I dunno. I gotta go ask." Truthfully, I had to go to the bathroom. My trainer wanted me gone as I learned Foundation rules and powers. But she pretended she didn't. I left and went. After that, I went and said that Zhalia wanted me home. She said go start packing.

Zhalia was on her phone, doing something. She looked up as I came in. Den did too.

"I just have to pack." I saw Den smile.

"I'll get you." She let my brother say bye and hung up. I packed my things and then we went to the airport. It took forever for Zhalia to come and get me. It was a boring ride home.

When we got to Dante's house, everyone was waiting outside. And a strange man holding Lilly. I said hello to everyone and hugged Den. The man had blue hair and was in black t shirt.

"Hi, I'm Cal." He smiled.

"Cal? What's that short for?" I snorted a tiny bit.

His face disappeared and a Titan's metallic face was angrily scowling at me with blue eye sockets, _'Caliban.'_

"I, I- Not possible. Zhalia!" I looked at her. She shook her head.

_'Guess who?' _Another Titan faced, now with a knight's visor and purple skin, human body came into my vision.

"That looks wrong." Lok frowned.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" The purple faced one picked me up by my waist and tossed me into the air with a power I never felt.

"I think they want to you to say sorry." Dante chuckled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I was let down after the second "sorry".

"Cal? Sabe? Why we outside?" Lilly woke up.

"Cause Harrison is here." Cal told her.

"Harri...son? New brother! Gimme," She kicked until she was let down and hugged me, "We go play now."

"Hey!" Den was in a Bubblelift and Cal shoved me into it after she let go. Then she went up the steps.

"She's got the right idea." Zhalia said to Dante as they came up.

"Zhalia!" I yelled and we were inside.

Lilly popped the bubble and dragged some toys out. Blocks, animals, dolls. Den warned me to play along when she wasn't looking or she'd get upset. Luckily, the frist game wasn't too bad. We built a tower out of the blocks and made castels. Then she made us have a tea party. After the tea party with no food, Dante came and said it was snack time.

Lilly left us to go eat. We put the toy dishes away and then we finally got to eat. There were sandwiches and cookies. All sorts of food. I stacked my plate and found a place to sit. Zhalia said we go move my stuff into my room in a bit.

Harrison's POV End


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bookshelf

Dante's POV

"Daddy! Daddy! We needa go save Eathon. He's my friend. And we needa go save him." Lilly found me in the living room.

"Who's Eathon?" I asked.

"My friend." She said.

"I know he's your friend, but what is he?" I said, putting my paper down.

"A doggy. But he's a Seeker doggy and really nice. He has friends too." Eathon... dog... Titans. The Professor's dog!

"Lilly, Eathon is probably with someone very powerful and they might not want to give him to us." I explained.

"Mommy?" She had seen Zhalia ground Den and Harrison and thought Zhal was the best peace keeper ever.

"Mommy might not be able to persuade them." I hoped it was enough.

"... The people in the white coats let me have ice cream after I poked them with my fork." She offered.

"Lilly, no. No fork." I sensed that she wasn't going to let this go until we tried.

"Spoon?" She asked.

"No nothing. We're not going today. Go play with Bulreguard." She summoned the dog Titan and petted him while looking for her ball.

He helped and found that Den and Harrison were playing with it in the training room. They gave it back when they heard I was going to go see what was going on. She rolled the ball for her Titan and he brought it back. Then she wanted food and I had to get her a snack. Zhalia once tried to let her get her own, but she ended up getting Lil a plate and making her toast after Lilly fell trying to reach the bowls to have cereal.

Today, she wanted apple slices and peanut butter. She ate and let Bulreguard lick the remaining peanut butter off the plate. It stuck to the roof of his mouth and he wanted water, wa-wa as Lil put it, and the minute I look away is the minute she runs off.

"Where- Nevermind." I went back to the newspaper. Then the worst sounds any parent could ever hear: "Uh-oh." after a loud noise.

I got up and found Lil trapped in my office because the bookshelf tipped over. She was crying now. Zhalia came to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" She looked over the shelf. It was at an angle.

"I looked away and she ran off then I heard a thud." I got a look.

"We're talking about that later. Now, we have to get her out. Bulreguard, come!" Zhal called. The dog came and as soon as he heard the crying, he tried to get the books out of the way. We helped. The space under the bookshelf was big enough for him, but not a full grown adult.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She wailed.

"We'll get you out. It'll be fine. Bulreguard, go to Lilly." I pointed under the shelf. He understood and went. I heard barking and whining as he tried to calm her down.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lok came down from his room.

"The book shelf tipped over somehow and Lilly's trapped. She's scared." This was bad. If she panics... Children aren't known for their predictability.

"Den! Harrison! Come here!" Zhalia yelled.

They came thundering, knowing better than to ignore her. Both boys paused and wondering what happened. Lilly wasn't as loud now, but still very upset.

"One of you crawl under there and get your sister." She pointed.

They looked at each other then started to shove the other to the ground. After the struggle, it was decided Harrison would go.

Dante's POV End

Harrison's POV

Lilly was sitting on Dante's spiny chair, crying and saying she wanted out. The dog Titan was trying to get her to pet him.

"Hey, Lil. You can get out. You just gotta crawl under the book shelf." I told her.

"Harri?" She wiped her eyes and looked at me. She couldn't say Harrison all the time so my name got shortened.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go under the book shelf now." I waved to it.

"Huggy?" She sniffed.

"Ugh, fine." I hugged her. But she didn't let go right away. I sighed and waited. Then she felt better and we went to the knocked over shelf. But she didn't want to go under the shelf.

"No!" She resisted my nudge.

"Harrison, don't shove her. C'mon Lilly." Zhalia knelt so we could see her face.

"Mommy!" Lilly went forward to her.

"That's it. Focus on Mommy. Almost... There, that wasn't hard, was it?" She had backed up until Lilly was out. She followed without thinking.

"Was scary." Lilly buried her head into our "mom's" shoulder.

"I know." She told the black haired girl.

I crawled through then Bulreguard did. He nuzzled Lil's hand and she petted him. I dusted myself off.

Harrison's POV End

Dante's POV

"Lil, what happened?" I asked after she had her nap and was eating dinner.

"Shelf fall." She chewed her drumstick.

"Yes, but how?" I picked my own food. It bothered me that it was _that _bookshelf in _that _room. Where I normally go.

"I went to desk and sat in the spiny chair and it went boom. Then Daddy came." She told me.

"Ok." I had to go investagate. We ate and I had Lok go read to his niece and get her ready for bed. Then I went to my office and wondered how I would get in. It'd have to wait since Lok messed up and got Lil hyper. I let her play in the training room until she started yawning and took her back to bed myself.

Dante's POV End


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Save Eathon

"Uncle Lok! We gotta go save Eathon. He's my doggy friend." Lilly pulled on my arm.

"Dog?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was nice to me." She smiled.

"I'll go talk to Dante about it." I said.

"Yay! Dennnn!" She went to go play with Den and Harrison.

Sophie came in and sat next to me and read her book. I worked on my new puzzle. I thought she talking about my dad for minute. How would she know about him? Wait, the Professor, nevermind. But she probably doesn't everything about him. I'll take her with me to meet my mom soon.

"Lok, did you see Lil?" Zhalia asked me.

"She went to go find Den." I said.

"She left a note fror me." She handed the paper to me. It said, "Mommy go save Eathon?"

"Oh, that's her dog friend from the Organization." I said.

"Eathon? Isn't that- I remember now." She thought for a moment.

"Why does she want to save him?" Sophie asked.

"I dunno." I shurgged.

"She wants to get him away from the Organization." Dante had come in.

"Ok. What do we do about it?" I wondered.

"She wants us to try." Dante said somberly.

"That seems ok." Sophie nodded.

"Soph, you don't know how hard tracking a single dog can be." He told her.

"Pretty hard?" I guessed.

"We can't get the Foundation involved for a one dog. So-" Dante sighed.

"Then I go by myself!" Lilly yelled and went out the door, accidently dragging Den and Harrison with her who she brought out to play with in the living room.

"Lilly, no!" Zhalia went after her. We ran out too.

Sabe and Cal went in their human forms and they were doing something, waving their hands and glowing with power, while they ran with their Seeker.

"Zhalia, help me!" Harrison yelled as a flash collasped around them and swallowed the kids. Then the Titans vanished with her and Den and Harrison as well.

"Harrison!" She tried to reach them, but grabbed air.

"She thought we weren't going to help." Sophie stopped running and panted.

"We can involve the Foundation now." Dante said numbly.

"Come on, Dante. Let's go inside." Zhalia led him back to the house.

I looked at Sophie. Was Dante breaking down again? We went inside and Zhalia was talking to Metz on the TV. Dante wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"So, because Lilly wanted the dog back, she asked you to help get him. While you were planning how to go about it, she came at a bad time and ran away with Den and Harrison. Is that right?" Metz repeated.

"Yes. We have to find them. I can't let Lil go back to the streets." Zhal added.

"And her Titans are the ones who made the, uh, flash portal?" He seemed upset by it.

"Yeah and it kinda felt like the Ghost Seeker's, to be honest." Sophie chimed in.

"I didn't see you come in. What do you mean "felt like the Ghost Seeker's?" He frowned.

"I don't know, but when we went back to where Lilly's house was supposed to be, I felt the Ghost Seeker's magic and the "flash portal" reminds me of that." Sophie admitted.

"Now that I think about, the engeries do kinda feel the same. Lilly's magic is much more fluffy and- What? I can feel strong magic just like any Seeker can." Zhalia looked at Sophie, annoyed and Soph frowned.

"Ladies, please. We need to focus on the urgent matter at hand. Finding Lilly and the boys before they get into trouble." Metz waited until they backed off.

"You'll help?" I asked.

"Of course." He told me.

"It won't be easy by any means, you know that, Metz. She could be anywhere." Dante was up.

"I know." The black haired man said.

"Dante." Soph sighed in relief.

"I'll talk to the Council right away." Metz hung up.

"I just needed a minute to myself, Sophie." Dante told her.

"I know, but..." She bit her lip.

"He's okay now and is going to get Lilly back." I looked at him and he nodded. That was exactly what he planned to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Somewhere were Eathon was

Den's POV

"Ugh." I groaned as the nausea of stopping hit me.

"Den? Harri? Why you here?" Lilly looked at us.

"You dragged us with you." Harrison snapped.

"Hey!" Cal growled.

"Harrison, please. He's a Titan. You gotta remember that." I hissed.

"Wanna help me?" She asked, smiling.

"Are you kidding- I wanna go home." He sighed as he figured she was serious.

"But Eathon." Lil pointed somewhere.

"Zhalia's probably worried." He pointed out.

"Let's go get Mommy!" Lil tugged on Sabe's clothes.

"Stay with Cal." Sabe left in a portaly thing.

"Ugh! I meant we should go back home." Harrison frowned.

"Lilly?" Someone asked. It was Lucas, Sophie's brother.

"Lu-lu?" Cal turned his shock into mockery.

"Where are we?" Harrison asked.

"France." He told us.

"Lilly, are you sure Eathon was here?" Cal looked at her.

"Yeah, but maybe we not close enough." She thought.

"Eathon Lambert?" Lucas furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, it's a dog named after him. Lilly wants to save him." Cal explained.

"Lilly, I know we didn't start on the right foot," Lilly attempted to get him to move his right foot forward, "No, not like that. We didn't meet under at the best, uh, time. But I truly want what's best for you."

"Gotta save Eathon." She insisted.

"We will. Just not now, ok? Everyone's probably worried." He said and waited.

"Uh, I don't mean to break this up, but maybe we should go somewhere not in the open. Somewhere where Sophie and everyone can find us." I took Lil's hand and lead her away from the street.

"Right. Come with me. Wait, aren't you that boy who joined the Blood Spirals?" Lucas looked at Harrison.

"Uh... I'm good now. Promise." He held out his hands to show he wasn't crossing his fingers.

"He's my new brother. Mommy just got him." Lil explained.

"Are we going?" Cal asked him.

"Ah, yes. Everyone behave." Lucas led us to a small white building. We went in and it was library.

"I sleepy. Cal heavy." Lil yawned and Caliban went back to his Amulet. She went to a table and fell asleep.

"Lucas? Where- What's going on?" A green haired girl asked him.

"From what I gathered, Lilly and these two were trying to find a dog and they got lost. Dante and the others must be looking for them." Lucas said.

"Uh, kinda. Lilly got mad when she thought they weren't going to help and dragged us through a portal thing and we ended up here. But her Sabriel went back to get Zhalia." I explained.

"I see. I'm calling Sophie." Lucas summoned his Cypherdex and it almost winked out on him.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked him.

"I don't know. It feels like my energy is hard to get to. Sophie, Sophie, Ah." He called Soph. It took a couple rings, but she answered.

"Lucas?" She was in a plane.

"I found the kids. They're with me in the library. Lil's asleep. But the boys are fine." He let us into frame.

"Gimme that. Den, you left your phone at home! The one time we need you to have it is when you forget it. Harrison, we still need to get you one. But not the point. We'll get there soon." Zhalia gave back the Cypherdex.

"Ok. I need to hang up now. It's getting really hard for me to keep my 'dex here." Lucas hung up and let the magic blue thing disappear.

"It must be becasue Lil's so tired. She used a lot of magic." Harrison said to no one.

"What are you saying? She used up all her magic and latched onto mine?" Lucas growled before thinking.

"She'll give it back." I told him.

"Yeah, she'll be better after she naps." Harrison nodded.

Lucas wasn't happy, but couldn't do anymore since he was getting tired. Then we were getting sleepy and couldn't stay awake. I yawned and sat on a chair.

Den's POV End

Dante's POV

Sophie led us to her family's library and clutched her head.

"Sophie!" Lok held her.

"Something's wrong. It feels like the Ghost Seeker is surpressing all the magic." She groaned.

"I must of taken too much energy to portal to you guys and she's feeding off Huntik's magic to feel better." Sabe told her.

"What's that mean?" Zhalia asked.

"She's taking all the magic and wrapping it around her until she gets hers back. Like a blankey." Sabe dropped her human face and sent herself back to her Amulet.

"Hurry! We should get the boys." I ran to the library. I found Lucas' team and the kids sleeping. I went to Lil and she was surrounded by magic. Sabe was right. I picked up Den and Harrison and took them outside. Lok dragged Lucas out.

Zhalia was anxious and didn't know which boy to go to so she dragged Harrison to Den and sat next to them. Sophie went to Lucas. Lok had trouble getting Dellix so I helped him and went to get Lane.

"What about Lil?" Sophie asked me.

"It's better if she sleeps in there. I'll write a note for her." I got out my notepad and explained that she accidently took all the magic from the building and we couldn't stay in there while she was asleep.

"Den? Where am I?" Harrison sat up and Zhal hugged him. He patted her on the back.

"Lil used too much magic and is recovering in the library." I explained.

"I remember that." He nodded and tried to get up before falling.

"Sit. You just woke up." Zhalia scolded. He rubbed his backside and didn't try to get up again.

The others slowly woke up as the hour went on and we told them what happened. Lucas sighed. He feared something like this would happen. Sophie begged him not to tell, but he had to. It's what we agreed to. Lilly walked out the library and into my arms.

"I sorry." She hugged me.

"I know, sweetie. We'll get Eathon soon. Ok?" I held her.

"Ok." She sniffed. I comforted her as we went back to the plane and went home for the time being.

Dante's POV End


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mistakes happen

A few days later

We had to go back to the the Fortress of Ironwill and Dante, Sophie, and Zhalia had to see what the Casterwills wanted them to do. I was with Lilly and she was really quiet and not doing anything. Den poked her and she didn't react.

"I don't like this." Harrison whispered.

"Yeah, me neither." I stood up, going to her.

"She's not doing nothing." Den frowned.

"Lil, it's ok. You made a mistake. But you're gonna do better, ok? And listen to Dante and Zhalia." I told her.

"Uhn." She reached for a hug. I hugged her. Then she wanted to held.

"That's better, I guess." Den shurgged.

"Um, Lok?" Viviane poked her head in.

"Yeah? What is it?" I looked at little redhead.

"Um, Lucas wants you to bring Lilly in now." She frowned as she saw Lil.

"Ok." I carried her with me as Vivi lead us. Sophie and Lucas were on their chariots. The new Lady of the Lake got onto hers and floated into place.

"Lilly, uh... Does she even have a last name? No, nevermind. Lilly, you made a portal to another country and you didn't tell Dante or Zhalia about this ability." Sophie paused.

"I dunno." She hid her head.

"Lil, did you forget?" Viviane asked.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"She forget to tell them." I said.

"I see." Lucas hummed.

"You may go and take Lilly." Sophie told me, waving a tiny bit for the girl.

I left and Lilly told me she was hungry and I got her a pudding cup. She ate slow. Then petted Springer. He wanted to help. Dante dropped by and let me go see Sophie.

Lok's POV End

Dante's POV

Lilly had food, pudding, on her face. I wiped her face. She squirmed a little bit, but she was still upset with herself and didn't do much.

"Hey, Sweetie." I smiled a bit.

"Daddy." She said softly.

"It's going to be ok. They'll understand you didn't mean any harm." I told her.

"I want Eathon." She hugged me.

"I know. We'll get him." I storked her hair.

We had quiet time and then Lok came to get us. I took Lil to the Fortress and we stood in front of charoits.

"We have decided Lucas and his team will help train Lilly until we learn what her limits are. She clearly is more powerful than we realized." Viviane told me.

"Alright, but he has to find a place for them to stay." I said.

"Ok." The redhead girl said.

Lilly ate a drumstick and some of my food at dinner. She smiled a bit as she ate. Her uncle was coming to visit and play. We went to bed and left in the morning.

Dante's POV End


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Surprises at playtime

Lucas' POV

2 weeks later

"Where's Lilly?" I asked. The living room was without the black haired girl.

"She's napping. All these training sessions are making her tired," Lok told me, "She needs to nap or her power gets too much. Like the library I guess. Cal told us."

"Ok. How often does she have to nap?" I stepped into the living room and sat on a chair.

"I dunno. Everyday-ish." He shrugged.

Lane and Dellix were waiting beside me. We'd have to wait for her to wake up. We watched TV with our family champion who was eating chips and getting crumbs on himself. What does Sophie see in him? I'll have to talk her soon about other stuff too.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Lilly woke up and wandered into the living room in her nightie.

"Hey, you want some chips?" Lok asked.

"Ok." She walked over and ate some.

"Hi, Lil." Lane waved.

"Uncle Lu!" She hugged me with dirty fingers.

"Hi." I frowned and wiped my jacket.

"We gonna go play now?" She didn't like it when I called our training "Studying sessions" so I called it a game.

"Yep." I said.

"Playtime, playtime." She went to the training room.

"Not in- your nightie..." I tried to stop her.

"You said it was playtime." Lok looked at me.

We went to go get to change, but she didn't want to. Dellix said let her stay like that, but Dante said she had to wear clothes around the house when I was here. Lok got her to change and we tried to get her to use her most powerful spell. She didn't want to and made a bubble to roll around in. We had to chase her and then she used Thoughtspecter to hide.

"Lilly, where'd you go?" I looked around.

"Great." Dellix growled.

"Come on out." Lane felt the air for a girl shaped invisible thing.

"Co-Copykind." I felt a hand on my arm.

"Copykind? Is that even a spell?" Lane asked.

"Up." Lilly reappeared.

"You know Thoughtspecter and whatever Copykind is." I picked up her or she'd go to someone else until she got back to me.

We had her summon as many Titans as she could. Then she was getting cranky so we had to stop. Dante got her food and we were sent home. Well, temporary home. Sophie let us stay at her mansion.

Lucas' POV End

Dante's POV

"Did you have fun?" I asked Lilly.

"Yeah. I made bubble." She said while chewing.

"That's good. Anything else?" I added.

"I use Thoughtspecter. And Copykind. Uncle Lu was happy." She drank her juice.

"Yeah?" Zhalia had come in.

"Mama!" She smiled.

"Hi, sweetie." Zhal smiled at her.

"I gonna make a computer now." Lilly told us and held her hands out. They crackled with blue light and made a Cypherdex.

"Lilly, who'd you use Copykind on?" I asked carefully.

"Uncle Lu!" She squealed.

"Oh." I said. Our daughter watched a cartoon about bears on the Cypherdex.

"I like Auntie Sophie now!" Lilly showed Zhal the Casterwill artifact.

"That's nice, but you wanna watch on the TV?" I gave her the remote.

"TV!" Lil took it and sat on the couch.

The Cypherdex didn't fade so Zhalia took it and went to show Sophie.

Dante's POV End


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Cypherdex

Sophie's POV

I was reading when Zhalia came in. She had a Cypherdex in her hand. I closed my laptop.

"Lilly made this. She used Copykind on your brother." She gave it to me. It was Casterwill magic, but it was Lilly's magic too. I frowned.

"Hmm, this is unsual." I played with it. It worked fine.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Zhalia snarked.

"I meant more unsual." I said without thinking.

"Whatever, Princess. Lilly is watching TV with Dante." She left.

I played with the Cypherdex to see if it had all its functions when it disappeared. I went to go tell Dante and Zhalia it went away.

Sophie's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Sophie came into the living room. Lilly got up from our cuddle and hugged her, "Auntie Sophie!"

"Hi. The Cypherdex you made diappeared." She told her.

"Okie dokie." Lil went back to me. I held her until I had to go make dinner.

I told Dante what Sophie said and he wondered if she would still have Lucas's powers tomorrow. Probably not, but you never know with Lilly. I helped Dante put Lil to bed and we watched TV for a bit before we went to bed.

Zhalia's POV End


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Waffle breakfast

I woke and saw Lilly in front of me. She tugged at my blankets. I sat up.

"Daddy says it's breakfast time. And I don't has Lucas power anymore." She told me.

"What's for breakfast?" I yawned.

"Waffle!" She waited for me to get up and we went downstairs together. Dante and Zhalia had saved us some waffles. We ate and then Lil went to go wander. She does that after breakfast.

Dante and Zhalia started putting dishes away. I was still eating, "Can we bring Lilly to my mom's for Spring break?"

"We're not leaving her here so yes, she can go." Zhalia said.

"Where go?" Lil had come back.

"To my mom's." I told her.

"Grandma?" She asked. Metz was her Grandpa.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I go Grandma's." She told Dante.

"We're going next week, ok?" He asked.

"Yay! Den, Harri, we go Grandma's!" She went to go tell her brothers the news.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Lilly's First Vacation (Day 1)

Spring Break

Zhalia's POV

Lilly was on Dante's back being carried. She was happy. Dante was too. Lok was leading us back to his mom's house. It was a long walk especially with all the kids we had now. When we got there, Sandra greeted us. Lok got a hug and Lilly was waiting next to him for her hug.

"Grandma give hug?" She asked the blond woman.

"Of course." She hugged the girl and we were let inside. Lilly went to explore, leaving her bag with me, but taking her bear.

"So, Mom, that's Lilly." Lok waved at her when she came back into the room. She wandered into the hall near the dining room. I had Den go after her.

"Who gave me Lilly?" She asked, hoping it wasn't Lok.

"We adopted her." Dante pulled me close. I looked at him.

"Good." She nodded. Then Den was back with a wiggling Lil in his arms. She looked kinda dusty. She escaped her brother's grasp and hugged me.

"Mommy." She said.

"I'm here." I tried to get the dust out of her hair.

Sandra had us eat while she got Lilly and Sir Floofy to go take a bath. I hope she didn't make the water too hot. Cathy was came home after a bit and said hello.

I took Lilly's bags to her room. Not too far from my room or Dante's. Lil and Sandra came in while I was unpacking. I told her no jammies yet and she was upset. Jammies come after bath time. We left her to change and went back to the others.

Cathy was teasing her brother. Dante was eating and letting the boys watch TV. I sat with Dante and started to ask what he meant by us adopting Lilly and that's when she came back. She was in her house dress and sat on my lap. Dante smiled at her. Sandra started dinner and we let the kids play after Den, Harrison, Lok and Sophie put their stuff away. Cathy played patty cake with Lilly. Lil was happy. Den and Harrison were playing their games.

When dinner was ready, we went to the table and sat. I scooped mac and cheese onto our daughter's plate then onto my own. I ate my dinner with some salad and meatloaf. Den ate all the food on his plate and took seconds. Harrison ate a lot too. Lil had apple slices. Then she wanted dessert. Luckily, Sandra didn't mind and gave the kids ice cream.

I took Dante aside and asked, "Why did you say we adopted Lil?"

"We're pretty much her parents." He said simply.

"I guess that's true. Should we adopt her though?" I wondered.

"Do you like Lilly?" Dante asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Do you think she would be happy in another home?" He questioned seriously.

"No." I shook my head.

"Are you ok with being her mother along with raising Den and Harrison and being a top Seeker? It won't be easy." Dante waited for my answer.

"Yes." I nodded again.

"Then we'll adopt her." Dante smiled.

After dessert, it was Lilly's bedtime. Dante read to her and tucked her in. We had watched TV for awhile and I was lying in bed when I heard my door open. It was my boyfriend and he slid into the bed with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"It'll be fine, Zhal. Besides, you know you want me with you." He held me close to his chest.

"Only for tonight." I listened to his heart and fell asleep.

Zhalia's POV End


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aunt Kitty

Spring Break

"Uncle Lok, Uncle Lok." Lilly was tugging my blanket.

"Ugh!" I put my pillow over my head.

"Nhh." She tried to get me out of bed.

"C'mon, Lil. Stinker won't get up until he gets hungry." Cathy told Lilly.

"Aunt Kitty!" Cathy had cat in it.

"We'll go play and have a good time." They left and Cathy closed the door. Good.

Lok's POV End

Cathy's POV

I took Lilly downstairs and she was hungry and I made her toast. But she didn't like it and I had to put it at the lightest setting. Then she ate it with jam. We went outside and played catch. She liked catch and we played for a long time before Mom called us in.

It was lunch time. We had tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. It was good. Zhalia came to get Lil ready for her nap. She had some condition that made her kinda weak and needed to nap everyday. Lok finally got up and Mom got him some leftover lunch. Zhalia and Dante's other kids, the brothers, were playing on their DS's. Sophie teased Lok for getting up so late.

After Lilly woke up, it was her snack time. Dante got her some cookies. The sickly brother, he looked kinda pale, went somewhere. His room, I guess. Den wanted a cookie too, but Lilly didn't wanna share. Then she wanted to play with her mother and they had a tea party. It was cute. She had her stuffed animals with cups and plates and fed them.

I helped make dinner. It was chicken and rice. It was good. We watched TV and ate in the living room. Lilly needed a place mat and Mom got one of our old ones. Lil had to go to bed soon after dinner or she'd get cranky. I think it's cute Dante reads to her. I stayed up a bit later with everyone. We talked and had a nice time.

Cathy's POV End


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

To town

Spring Break

Dante's POV

"Daddy, I wanna go play. Let's go play." Lilly woke me up.

"Sweetheart, it's... 6 in the morning." I yawned.

"Play." She insisted.

"You wanna try sleeping again? Snuggle with Sir Floofy?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Sir Floofy wanna play with Daddy." Lil showed me her bear. Some of his fur was matted. He probably needed a bath.

She tried to get me to play a couple more times before she climbed onto the bed and snuggled with me. Her hands were cold, but Zhalia's hands were cold a lot of the time too . I stroked her hair and she went to sleep. I dozed off a bit later.

When I woke up, Lilly was gone. I got dressed and went downstairs. Zhalia was playing with Lil. Then she saw me and got up to hug me. I hugged back. She wanted me to join, but Zhalia conviced her I needed breakfast. I ate the warm pancakes and watched Sophie try to teach Lilly about mythology, but she wasn't paying attention and played with her bear. Sophie gave up. It was playtime now. No learning today.

Zhalia gave me a kiss since I was done with breakfast. Then Den wanted to paid attention to and loudly complained about something that made Sophie mad. They argued until Zhalia made them go to their rooms. Cathy was coloring with our girl. They were having fun. Lok was still asleep like usual. I think Harrison was in his room.

I sat with Zhalia on the couch and cuddled with her for awhile until we were called back into reality. It was Harrison complaining that the house was cramped and he wanted to go to town. I suppose it's better if he doesn't go on his own. We used the car and took the kids to town. Lilly wanted to go to the toy store and she got a couple new toys. Den wanted lunch so we got some. Harrison didn't get anything just yet, but we'd be back later. Lok liked lunch. After we got home, Lil showed Cathy her new toys and put them in the bathroom to be washed.

Lilly had her nap and then it was snack time. Today, it was chips. Then we watched TV and played before dinner. We had chicken and rice soup. It was good. Lilly had ice cream for dessert and watched TV before bed. It was Zhal's turn to tuck her in. She said it went well. We were watching a news cast when there was a knock on the door.

Dante's POV End


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Late Night Surprises

Spring Break

Zhalia's POV

"I wonder who that could be." Sandra went to go get the door.

It was a minute before we knew, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lambert, to show like this again." Scarlet!

"You poor dear, your coat's sopping wet." Lok's mom went to go hang it up. Lok waved at his old babysitter. Don't you dare flirt with Dante! We have a child now... We have a child now, that sounds strange, but exciting. Yes, it feels good. Lilly is our child.

"Lok, it's been awhile." Scarlet smiled at him.

"Yeah, how are you?" He asked.

"I've been fine." She said.

"I got a niece. Lilly thinks I'm her uncle and Dante is her dad. She's sleeping, but you can meet her in the morning." He told her excitedly.

"Lilly is Dante's child?" She was confused.

"Hmm, yeah!" Lok nodded.

"I see." She hummed.

"Lil likes TV and she gets toys and goes play. Sometimes, her Titans play with her, too." The blond had seen Lil do that a couple and he even joined in.

"Hi, Scarlet." Sophie said nicely.

"Sophie, how's it goin' with your family?" She asked the young girl.

"It's fine." Sophie bristled.

"Mama?" Lilly rubbed her eyes and was sniffing.

"Lil, what's wrong?" I went to her. She usually doesn't wake up after I tuck her in.

"Monster." She said in a upset voice.

"Where's the monster?" I asked.

"I dunno. It runned away." She hugged me. I hugged back.

"You're ok. It's fine." I soothed. She cried and shook. What happened?

It was while before she could talk again. Where was Cal and Sabe? Lil hugged her teddy bear as she told us what happened. Appartently, it came in through the window and was looking for something when Cal and Sabe attacked it and it ran away. I told her it was probably a robber looking for money. Cal and Sabe were probably trying to let her go to bed. She didn't want to go to sleep in her room. She wanted to stay with me or Dante or both. I decided I'd stay with Lilly and we went to bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Lilly meets Scarlet

Spring Break

Zhalia's POV

I woke with Lilly cuddling me. I smoothed her hair and got up. After I came back, Lil was rubbing her eyes. She had Sir Floofy in her arms. She saw me and smiled. It was a smile I would always love.

"Moma." She raised her arms for a hug.

"Morning, Sweetie." I hugged her.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll get food." I let her get up and we went downstairs. Dante was drinking coffee and reading the paper. Our girl ran up to him and wanted a kiss. He kissed her forehead. Then Sandra got her breakfast. Scarlet came down while Lilly was eating.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning!" Lil repeated.

"Finish chewing." Dante told her.

"Ok." She chewed.

"I'm Scarlet, Uncle Lok's old babysitter." She told her.

"I Lilly." My daughter took her plate to the sink and came back to drink her milk.

"Hi, Lilly." The redhead waved.

"This is my Daddy, That's my Mommy." She pointed to us.

"Yeah? Hi." She waved to Zhalia then me.

"Will you play with me?" Lil asked her.

"Ok, what do you want to play?" Scarlet followed her to the living room.

They played until lunch then Lilly told me about it. She had her nap and snack and played some more with me and Dante this time. Dinner was good. Lilly still needed to sleep with someone though. Dante took her this time.

Zhalia's POV End


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Lilly's last day of Spring Break

Spring Break

Dante's POV

I woke up with Lilly again. She wanted to go play. I yawned and got up with her. We ate, she suddenly decided she wanted food, then played with blocks until Zhalia came downstairs. Lilly wanted to sit with her mom while she ate. Zhalia let her eat some of her toast. Then Zhalia had to play with us too.

After everyone was up, we went to town again to get some gifts and such. Lilly got chocolate and snacks this time. We went home and she took a nap then we had dinner and got ready to leave to the airport. Lilly cried because she didn't want to leave Grandma or Aunt Kitty. We told her we'd come back. She was still unhappy, but we got her to the plane ok and she napped all the way home.

Dante's POV End


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Eathon the dog

Lilly wanted find Eathon the dog again. We had to search, but we found him on a hunt for a Titan. Dante stopped her from running in and grabbing him. But he did smell us and barked. We fought the suits and Dante got Eathon safely to Lilly. He remembered her and gave her a doggie kiss. Then we took him home and Lilly was happy she had her doggy.

**That's it for the Ghost Seeker**


End file.
